Designed For Love
by SAXlover
Summary: Isabella Swan is the newest designer in town. Stationed in New York with her besties Alice and Rosalie the media has turned it's attention on her, along with the mysterious, but hot, Edward Masen. ExB eventually
1. Chapter 1

_**Designed For Love**_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ Hey guys, this is just an idea I've been rolling around in my head for awhile. Tell me what you think of it and I might continue it. But if I don't get any reviews then I'll just delete it. No harm done. We'll just see how it goes. So bear with me people. :)**

* * *

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

'**OUCH, CUT IT OUT, **Alice,'I cried as my best friend tugged on a strand of my hair.

'Rosalie, nails!' I grunted as my other best friend Rosalie also swiped a piece of my hair but scratched me with her manicured nails in the process.

Alice sighed dramatically as she and Rosie continued to pull, plait and weave different pars of my hair. 'Bella, if you want to look presentable tonight, you _need_ to shut up. Hasn't anyone ever told you the saying-'

'Beauty is pain?' Rosalie finished.

'Yes,' I retorted. 'And guess who said that? You guys, the ones who make me act like Bella Barbie every time a formal event comes up. _You_ don't count.'

'On the contrary…' Alice contradicted with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

'On the contrary what?' I said warily.

Alice and Rosie shared a secretive gaze with each other.

'What?' I demanded impatiently.

'Nothing, nothing,' Alice said innocently as both girls went back to concentrating on my hair.

I sighed. If Alice decided not to say something, you'd have to pry her lips open with a workman's wrench, and threaten her with a day spent looking at car museums, which was a hobby shared by Rosie and I. The only person who would be able to get her to say something would have to be a mind reader.

'Where are we going again?' I asked to change the subject.

'The Victorian Royal. You know that big old building?' Rosie said at top speed.

'And…?' I said, dragging the word out. 'More information? Like, what's this function for?'

'Bella!' Rosie and Alice gasped at the same time, feigning shock.

'Please do not tell me that you have forgotten that Rose and I are going to model in one of Edward Masen's biggest fashion events of the year?' Alice asked.

'Uh…yeah, I kinda did,' I mumbled.

'And,' Rosie added, 'what's more, is that we are going to be modelling your own fashion brand. Geez, Bella, sometimes you astound me.'

'Yeah,' Alice agreed fervently. 'Who could forget that they are about to meet _the_ Edward Masen who has agreed to model the clothes of _your_ design. Bella, sometimes I think you are the strangest fashion designer. I mean, everything you wear and create looks fantastic but when it comes to catwalks or functions that require formal dresses and _high heels_, you run like the wind. Some people would go so far as to think that you hate popularity and wealth which is pretty much what's in every human being's nature.'

''They wouldn't be far off it,' I mumbled.

'Pardon?' Rosie said.

'Never mind,' I said more loudly.

'There, done,' Alice declared as she leant back to examine the elegant hairstyle that she and Rose had managed to create with my hair.

'Now, for the make-up,' she said and she and Rose swooped on me.

My make-up was done quickly, in about ten minutes. (Alice and Rosie had decided a long time ago that not much make-up looked the best on me. A more 'natural look' they called it.)

They both helped me into my outfit, a halter neck designer dress. It hung in drapes and ruffles on my figure and created a certain elegance. It was one of my own creations and even though I didn't make clothes specifically to fit me, I had to say, this dress suited me. Admittedly, though, I didn't especially like the ruffles but, hey, that's life.

'Aw, thanks guys,' I said, my bad temper gone. 'You're so sweet, this dress looks perfect.' I grinned at Alice and Rosie in the mirror who were looking over my shoulder, smiling back at me.

We all got along so well. We were roommates and had been friends since junior school. Like all normal friends, we'd had our arguments and our fights but we always got over them. We fit together perfectly-me as the fashion designer/creator of clothes, Rosie as the sexy mechanical and computer whiz and Alice as the perky pixie that kept everyone happy and kept good clothes in our wardrobes by her endless shopping trips. We lived in a penthouse in New York. What, with my pay salary and Rosie and Alice's modelling wages, we were not hard on cash. Far from it, in fact. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen were both well-known names in the modelling industry and I was one of the country's leading designers. All of our names were sought after for magazines and newspapers. Yet people were always surprised at the differences between our personalities and us. Most people would assume that I, as the fashion designer, would love to pick outfits and go out on a day-trip shopping but I didn't. Those characteristics were seen in Alice and Rosie. In fact, the part I loved about being a designer was the freedom and ability to design clothes. The rest of it, I didn't care about. I couldn't care less if Edward Masen, a worldwide, household known name like my clothes. I didn't care if he even saw them. I just loved the design process and new ideas.

The same was true for Rose who is absolutely stunning and has a gorgeous figure. Yet her hobbies include fixing cars and computers.

Whereas Alice is more of a what-you-see-is-what-you-see, sort of person. Nevertheless, you can never tell when her vibrant personality will bubble over.

I shook my head and brought myself back down to earth in time to see Alice and Rose throwing on some jeans and a top. They would get their hair, costumes and make-up done backstage whereas I would be left to fend for myself for about an hour and a half being asked stupid and silly questions by the backstage managers, make-up artists, assistants, etc.

'Come on, Bella,' Alice said, as she tugged me out the door, locking it behind her. 'We're gonna be late.'

We caught up with Rosie at the elevator and caught it down to the underground car park.

We managed to find Alice's bright yellow Porsche and got in. All of us liked speedy cars and Alice was no exception. We indulged ourselves when it came to cars.

We drove out onto the street and made our way slowly down the Parade, which was the street we lived on. It was a while until we got to the building where the catwalk was going to be performed because of the New York traffic.

A valet parker stepped forward to take the keys from Alice. I heard her whisper something to him threateningly about her car. I smiled. There were times when Alice could become very protective of her $175 000 car.

My smile soon turned into a grimace when I glanced up at the big building. I was in for a long night.

* * *

**Please read and review and tell me what you think...**

**Luv Cara ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews and hits, guys. I hope you like this chapter. I've kinda given a bit more thought to this story since I've now decided that I'll continue it but if you have and ideas please tell me. **

* * *

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

**BPOV**

'NOW PRESENTING THE DESIGNS of Miss Bella Swan,' the overhead announced and I sunk into my chair even further as the cameras began clicking and the lights began to flash. I turned my face away from the media and focused my attention on the catwalk where I was just in time to see Rosalie, the blonde beauty, posing at the end. She had her modelling scowl on but I was totally unconvinced. I'd known her for far too long. I could tell that she was barely fighting back a smile and by the gaze that she cast in my direction before she made her way back down the catwalk, I could guess the reason for her amusement. Me. I could even picture myself through her eyes at that moment; sunk so low in my chair that you could barely see me and surrounded by cameras and people while also looking pitifully plain against the score of gorgeous women I was surrounded by. I dismissed the thoughts and turned my attention to my pixie-like friend who was just beginning to walk down the catwalk. No, walk wasn't how you would describe Alice's parade. More like danced. She put every other model's strut to shame, including Rosalie's. I smiled when I realised what she was wearing; a short, bright green cocktail dress that I'd designed She'd tried to get me to wear to a brunch held by my mother roughly a month ago. The dress was incredibly short and showed a large amount of the flesh. I had to admit, it was a beautiful dress, especially on Alice. It suited her with her bright pixie-like emerald eyes.

Alice left the catwalk, another model took her place, and I slumped back into my chair. I was completely disinterested in the catwalk now, even if they were my own designs. I only came to these functions to support and please Alice and Rosie.

My thoughts wandered as everyone else's attention was completely focused on the catwalk.

I thought back to the days when Alice, Rosalie and I used to go out partying late into the night. Those were the good old college days. Unfortunately, seeing as we all had reputations and jobs to uphold, we no longer went out clubbing. I almost laughed aloud when I remembered the fun we'd had together getting into all sorts of trouble. I glanced around quickly to make sure nobody had seen or heard me. As I was doing that, a sudden idea came to me. No one was looking at me anymore as the attention was focused on either the catwalk or Annie Laneway, another relatively popular designer, whose designs had replaced mine.

I silently slipped out of my seat and walked softly to the nearest exit which was only located about ten metres away.

My hand was outstretched reaching for the door handle when I heard a quiet cough at my shoulder and I whirled to find Tanya Denali standing right behind me.

'Miss Swan?' she said to me in a prissy tone. I had never liked Tanya; she was always way too bossy. She had been my assistant for about a year or two now yet she still hadn't grown on me.

'Where are you going?' she demanded.

'Uh…well…I was just-'

'Going back to your seat…hmmm?' she interrupted.

'Uh, yeah,' I muttered feebly but inside I was kicking myself. Why couldn't I come up with a better excuse? Actually, why couldn't I come up with an excuse at all?

Tanya walked me back to my seat as if I was a three year old, all the while shooting questions at me and noting my answers down on the clipboard in her hands for future interviews and appointments that I was almost forced to attend.

I sat down and my lower lip involuntarily pushed out in a pout. I was acting like a three year old. I guess Tanya wasn't far off treating me like my age.

I glanced at my watch, only fifteen minutes left before the intermission. I sighed; this night had not been going well and I bet anything that those fifteen minutes would seem to be much longer.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later…_

'Miss Swan. Lovely designs, lovely designs…'

'Miss Swan? I haven't seen you in such a long time…'

'Miss Swan, the red or the blue?'

'I have to say, Miss Swan, what you are wearing is absolutely-'

I was listening to all these questions but they weren't registering. I was off in my own world while all the designers, assistants, back stage managers and rich people interested in buying some of my designs surrounded me and shouted questions at me. I was responding to less than half of them.

'Bella!'

I whirled at the sound of Rosie's voice, maybe she could save me from these people. But as I turned my head left and right, I still couldn't spot her in the crowd.

It wasn't until I felt a light tap on my shoulder that I turned around and came face to face with Rosie; Alice at her elbow. I plastered a big smile on my face and started talking, in what I hoped to be an excited voice. 'Hey guys! Wow, you were brilliant out there. Nice walk, Alice. I-'

I was interrupted by Rosie jerking on my arm and pulling me back through the crowd towards the direction she'd come beforehand. It was so sudden that I tripped over my own feet at the edge of the crowd and was about to fall flat on my face when a hand reached out and grabbed my waist.

'Uh…thanks,' I muttered as I righted myself, dusting my clothes off from the fall.

'I'm sor-.' My throat closed up as I glanced up at the face of my saviour. I only got a chance to take note of his beautiful moss-green eyes. Before I was tugged away by Rose and Alice, each of whom had grabbed one of my arms and was pulling me behind them. We'd left most of the crowd behind us and were headed towards the backstage door. I was still a little dazed from my encounter with the green-eyed stranger while the security guard examined our backstage passes. With a slight nod of his head, he moved aside to let us through the door.

I was able to walk by this point without having Rosie and Alice pulling me. So I followed them into their dressing room that they shared with another girl who smiled at us before leaving the room. Alice and Rosie sat me in a chair and pulled up chairs for themselves.

'Uh…Bella? Are you all right? You look a tad dazed,' said Rosie, waving her hand in front of my face.

'Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just lost my balance and tripped. Yeah…ummm…'

Rosie cracked up laughing. 'Oh my gosh, Bella. I swear you are the clumsiest person I know.'

'Bella-' Alice said, worriedly.

But I cut her off. 'No really, Al. I'm fine.'

She seemed half-satisfied with my response and settled back in her chair.

I went to resume my compliments on their earlier walk but Rosalie waved her hand dismissively at me before cutting me off yet again, 'spare us the compliments. We didn't reel you in here to continue flattering us.'

'Yeah,' Alice joined in, grinning. 'We already know how good we are. Instead, we thought that maybe you'd wanna hang round backstage during the next half of the show. You know, so the media won't completely submerge you again.'

'Yeah,' Rosie nodded. 'Seriously, you looked like you were in pain when I went out to model. It was so hard not to crack up at you. You looked so funny.' By this point, Rose's laughter was barely contained and little giggles were escaping as she remembered my face on her walk.

My brain was whirling. So many thoughts. Finally, what Ali and Rosie said registered in my brain and I smiled hugely. 'Oh my gosh, can I? You are the best friends, guys,' I gushed happily. It was the perfect escape so I didn't have to face the media and make a fool of myself again by tripping over my own feet or something along those lines. These thoughts ended up leading to the green-eyed stranger who'd caught me when I tripped. Whoever he was, he was hot. And I didn't mean normal hot, I meant handsome hot, as in perfect hot. But all my mind kept concentrating on was his eyes. They were the green of lush forests and healthy, mossy grass. I'd met this stranger for two seconds. I hadn't even had a conversation with him. Yet, I felt like I was falling for him.

_No, Bella, no. do not go there. You __do not__ like this person whoever he is. And anyway, it's not like you'll ever see him again, _I kept telling myself. However, I couldn't help the disappointed lurch of my stomach at the most probable realisation that I would never get to see those eyes again. I shook my head. _Snap out of it, _I thought.

'Uh, Bella?'

'Hmmm…?'

'Um, you kinda spaced out for a minute. Are you sure you're okay?' Rosie asked.

'Wha-? Me? I'm fine.' I said. I hadn't even realised what I'd been doing.

'Bella, you seem a little whimsy tonight. Do you wanna go have a lie down?' Alice asked carefully.

'Look,' I grunted, frustrated. 'We've been over this before, I am absolutely fine. Really.'

Alice, who was always too concerned about my welfare, kept looking slightly unconvinced so I changed the subject.

'Um…So what are you guys wearing when you walk next?'

'Oh, you know that dress that you designed ages ago but didn't bother getting made for, like, forever because you were too lazy? The swirly burgundy one? Yeah, that dress,' Rosie said.

'Oh my gosh,' I gushed enthusiastically, glad to have my mind on something other than the green-eyed stranger. 'That'll look _perfect_ on you.'

'Awww…thanks, Bella. That's so sweet,' Rosie cooed.

'Oh, oh, oh. And I'm wearing the yellow one,' Alice joined in; happy for me to be talking about something that she thought was normal. Like clothes.

'What props are you gonna use?' I asked.

'I dunno. I was hoping you could help me. Hmmm…maybe the umbrella? What do you think, Bella?' she asked.

Inwardly, I sighed. I really did not like being asked advice. Oh well, I thought. At least you're not sitting out there, with Tanya. So I, instead, turned my attention to Alice and began to offer what help I could give for her outfit and catwalk strut.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK, I'm sorry, I posted the wrong chapter, ignore it. Ummm...I'm just gonna repeat that I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

* * *

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

**I'D GOTTEN BORED AFTER **Rosie and Alice had left to do their walk. So I got up from my chair and began to look through the closet and examine the clothes in there. They were all designed by me originally, seeing as Alice and Rosie and the third girl in the room (whose name I suspected was Richelle but was not entirely sure) all modelled my clothes.

My thoughts were a tad random and not exactly following a pattern. I guess this is what came with being so bored. One moment I was thinking how silly the set-up for a catwalk showcase was. You know. Why wouldn't you just show the designer's complete wardrobe in one group instead of dividing it up so that the designer's complete wardrobe in one group instead of dividing it up so that the designer's had to stay for the _whole_ show instead of just one half? It was a question to which the answer was beyond me. Then again, I was probably the only person who didn't _want_ to stay or be here.

My thoughts wandered again and I began to think about how bloody the Lybian national anthem lyrics were. They changed again and I began thinking about how's sharks are made out of the same stuff as a human's nose (cardiovascular stuff). My thoughts were changing so fast in no particular pattern that I myself was a little confused. My thoughts landed once more on the green-eyed stranger as I'd become accustomed to calling him. My lips curved into a smile just thinking about him. I hadn't even gotten to see the rest of his face, just his eyes. Yet even if his face was completely scarred and was missing a nose, he would still be handsome. And simply because of the eyes. I don't know how long I stood there like that. One hand raised to a pretty black and white summer dress that I vaguely remembered myself designing not that long ago. I was allowing my imagination to fantasise about my green-eyed stranger and I. That was until-

*RING RING*

My head snapped up at the sound of Supermassive Black Hole alerting me that someone was calling me on my mobile. I had to cross the room to get to the dressing table where I'd left my bag with my phone inside. I dug around inside my bag before finding my shiny blue flip-top Sony Ericsson.

I opened the phone and put it to my ear before snapping, 'What?'

It was only after I said it that I realised how rude I sounded. 'Oh, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just-'

'Miss Swan?' said a fairly familiar voice. The sound seemed kind of distant, maybe the reception was bad.

'Um, yes,' I squeaked. 'Pardon me for asking but, who is this?'

'Tanya Kingsley, your assistant.'

'Ah, right. Sorry, your voice sounded different,' I mumbled lamely.

'Yeah? Well, you better get over here this minute. It's nearly the designer's turns. Where are you, anyway? I haven't been able to find you anywhere. You haven't left, have you? If you have, you have roughly three minutes and seventeen seconds to get back to this function and backstage.'

I raised an eyebrow, even though I knew she couldn't see me. 'Roughly?' I asked.

'Whatever,' she said. 'you just need to be here, now.'

'Okay, okay. I'm on my way over,' I said hastily before I ended the call, closed my phone and headed out the door.

As I made my way to the spot where all the designer's had to meet at the end of every show, I saw a number of people walk past me, all in a big rush. Some were wheeling stands that held like ten clothes at one time. Others were talking top-speed into mobile phones. There were a lot of glamourous people I walked past who were all golden-skinned beauties and stick-thin for modelling.

I finally came to the 'marshalling area' as it was technically called. It was an incredibly large room with mirrors lining both sides. There were dressing tables in front of the mirrors and chairs. In which, sat a golden-skinned beauty like one of the ones I'd passed before in the hallways. Hair dressers and make-up artists were all over the place, trying to do ten girls at once. The area was also used as a last-minute change room when costume changes at the last second occurred. Which earned it Rosie and Alice's nickname as the 'Communal Changing Room' because of the number of girls walking around in nothing but bras and undies. Down the middle of the room was the line-up where the next-on-catwalk people went.

I crossed the room's length to get to my assistant who was waving at me frantically.

'Quick,' she hissed. 'You're about to be announced.'

I hated this part of the function most of all, the bit where the designers each had to walk a little ways onto the catwalk, wave to the crowds, let pictures be taken and then walk back to the safety of backstage. I sighed, gently. I'd gotten used to this part of the catwalk show a long time ago, even if I did still hate it.

A sudden exclamation beside me, caused me to turn around to see Rosie and Alice standing at my shoulder.

'Oh no, Bella. What have you done to your hair?' Alice groaned as Rosie twirled me back round again so that she and Alice could begin to fix up the mess that my hair had become.

'What have you been doing, Bella? Rolling in a pig's trough?' complained Alice.

'I love you too, Ali,' I told her sarcastically.

Tanya gestured urgently at me. 'It's time,' she said.

'Now presenting the lovely Miss Isabella Swan who is the designer of the La Bella series and has also agreed to showcase some of her designs this evening. Please put your hands together for Isabella Swan.'

Tanya pushed me out onto the catwalk where I sort of stumbled but managed to cover it up alright. Once I had regained my balance, I walked up to about halfway on the catwalk, smiling and waving at the people and the cameras. No dramas yet. I took a deep breath and turned to walk back down the way I'd come when someone wolf-whistled and I almost tripped over my own feet in surprise. I felt my face heat up and went red at just the thought of going red.

I managed to walk back down the runway without tripping over again (surprisingly). And was soon being ushered to safety by Rosie and Alice who were at the side of the catwalk entrance.

I more or less, fell into their arms with relief.

'Ssshhhh, Bella. It's alright. Everything's gonna be okay,' Alice reassured me. Rosie remained quiet and I could only guess why. Maybe because she couldn't speak without laughing I lifted my head and guess what? I was right. She was battling with a silent fit of giggles. She noticed me looking and attempted to control her laughter but she only got to wiping the tears of laughter away from her eyes before she broke into another set of giggles.

'You…were…had…wolf-whistled…tripped,' she managed to get out between laughing.

Alice turned disapprovingly to her and hit her playfully. 'Rosie! Stop behaving like that. You're being mean.'

Rosie straightened up but was still not completely able to manage a straight face. 'I'm sorry, Bella. It's just, well, so _you_.' And that set her off again.

'Gee, thanks Rosie. I now love you as much as Alice,' I told her.

'Miss Swan?'

It took a lot of effort to not just scream in frustration at Tanya. Instead, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

'Yes, Tanya?' I replied evenly, yet coolly.

'Edward Masen has put forward an interest in buying some of your designs off you and would like to speak to you now about the sales,' Tanya continued on, not even slightly aware that I was at my wit's end and her nasally voice wasn't helping my temper.

I noticed Rosie's laughter stopped as soon as she realised that Tanya had just said that Edward Masen was interested in buying my designs. I turned away from Tanya to see Rosie with her mouth hanging open in astonishment and Alice jumping up and down excitedly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and turned back to Tanya.

'Tell him that we can arrange a meeting to discuss the clothes. He can choose the time and the place-just not here or now.'

'What-?' stuttered Tanya, stunned by my dismissal.

'Yeah, I know he's _the_ Edward Masen, _the_ leading fashion designer but tell him that if he doesn't want to arrange a meeting then he can piss off.'

'Miss Swan? But…I-'

'Have a good evening, Tanya,' I said and, turning on my heel, I left the building with Alice and Rosie a few steps behind, dazed by my words.

They caught up with me though and stopped me when we were waiting for the valet parker to bring Alice's car around.

They turned me around to face them, both with disapproving looks on their faces. I braced myself for the lecture that was about to come. But it didn't, they just kept staring at me with their disapproving faces. I turned my back on them, they were beginning to creep me out.

Luckily, the valet parker had already gotten Alice's car and was now hopping out of the driver's seat and placing the keys in Alice's outstretched hand. Alice finally turned her attention from me to her car to see if there was any damage. Apparently not, as she smiled happily and hopped into the driver's seat while Rosie got in beside her and I was left to climb into the backseat.

Once we were all in the car and safely buckled up, Alice put the car into gear and we drove off.

They decided to let loose and Rosie turned around to stare me in the eye. 'Bella, I'm not sure how I'm gonna explain this to you, but you just turned down Edward freakin' Masen,' she told me slowly like I was a two year old who didn't understand what one plus one equalled.

'Two,' I said, then realised what I said while Rosie raised her eyebrow at me.

'No, I mean. Uh…I mean…don't worry,' I mumbled. I noticed Alice looking at the reflection of me in the rear-view mirror concernedly.

'Look guys, I'm sorry I'm being so rude and abrupt but I'm just really tired and kinda bugged out by all those people asking me questions all night. And I am sick of being called 'Isabella' and 'Miss Swan' and I'm also sick of Tanya harping on me about everything. And…and I made a complete and utter fool out of myself when I tripped out on stage earlier and stupid green-eyed stranger helped me up and my phone ringing constantly. It's turned off now but if it was on it would be ringing like mad. And guess who'd be calling me? Tanya, of course. And I'm sick of Tanya and I…I…'

Rosie's eyebrows just kept getting higher and higher.

'And I miss my car,' I concluded somewhat lamely.

Alice cleared her throat and I glanced towards her. Instead of the concerned expression I thought I'd see on her face, her face was curious. 'What green-eyed stranger?' she asked.

* * *


End file.
